One
by sdrumguy123
Summary: Harry Potter has fallen in love. Little does he know it's just a heart break waiting to happen. Harry must cope with the pain, and decide where to turn to.


**Disclaimer- **All this stuff doesn't belong to me: Harry Potter Characters, U2, U2 songs, a million dollars. Thank you.

**One.**

Harry felt the soft breeze break over his forehead as he looked out into the sunset. It was a beautiful spring evening. He was sitting on a rock by the shimmering waves of the lake next to Hogwarts School, another day had come and gone for Harry, but this one was different.

_Is it getting better?  
Or do you feel the same?_

_Will it make it easier on you now?  
You got someone to blame_

Harry caught sight of someone strolling past the lake, a brunette girl. Harry suddenly felt a deep pain. Gone. That brunette girl was gone forever, he no longer knew her. The girl turned her head and stared at him with stunning, amber eyes.

_You say  
One love  
One life  
When it's one need  
In the night  
One love  
We get to share it  
Leaves you baby if you  
Don't care for it…_

Harry turned his gaze away from the girl, he couldn't take that pain. Professor Dumbledore was right, then, Harry thought. Love is more terrible and wonderful than death, but almost the same. The girl walked around the lake and was heading for the rock that Harry was sitting on, he began to wonder, whatever happened?

_Did I disappoint you?  
Or leave a bad taste in your mouth?  
You act like you never had love  
And you want me to go without…_

The sun sank lower, hidden behind the towering trees of the Forbidden Forest. Harry threw his memory back four months, when it all started….

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the common room, and as usual Ron and Hermione were bickering. Ron finally gave up his argument (that the essay on transfiguration was two feet instead of the three feet that Hermione insisted on) and went to bed. Harry and Hermione were sitting in front of the fire, which they were grateful for, with the stormy April day surrounding them. Harry had hid his feelings for too long and could not stand keeping his secret anymore.

"Hermione," said Harry softly, "I think… I think that I may have possibly fallen in love with you." Hermione was completely stunned, and yet she began to realize that she felt the same way about him. She loved him. Or so she thought. "I love you too," she said quietly.

_Well it's  
Too late  
Tonight  
To drag the past out into the light  
We're one, but we're not the same  
We've got to  
Carry each other  
Carry each other  
One_

Harry focused back on the present knowing that if he mused upon those times anymore it would just cause more pain. He could not, however, take his mind off of the more recent events. He remembered every word that had been spoken.

Hermione walked up to Harry one day, and they sat on the rock near the lake as usual as another day. They sat in silence for a while, before Hermione whispered,

"I'm sorry,"

Harry was befuddled, "Sorry for what?"

"For everything…. just everything."

. With that, she stood up and walked away.

She hadn't said a word to Harry since.

Out of all the pain Harry had been through, nothing was as horrible as this, and he knew he could not change time to make it all better. It was gone. She was gone.

_Have you come here for forgiveness?  
Have you come to raise the dead?  
Have you come here to play Jesus?  
To the lepers in your head…._

Harry set his mind to the here and now again. This was no time for daydreaming or reminiscing, because walking up to him was Hermione. Harry was surprised to find that she was in tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked with some effort.

"Everything, Ron's being horrible to me after what happened between us, and I just don't know where I am anymore."

Harry looked at her, he wanted to help her, but part of him hated her.

Harry hesitated, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I just want… I just wanted to let you why I did it…"

"Did what?" Harry asked cautiously.

"You know… end whatever we had," said Hermione.

A flicker of pain passed through Harry.

"Oh, you mean breaking my heart completely, and saying you loved me, when you never did?" Harry asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Harry, I did love you. But things changed,"

"No, things didn't change, Hermione. You changed," said Harry.

_Did I ask too much?  
More than a lot.  
You gave me nothing,  
Now it's all I've got  
We're one  
But we're not the same  
Well we  
Hurt each other  
Then we do it again…_

Hermione hung her head. It was true she had changed, and she didn't know how or why, but she did.

"I said I was sorry," cried Hermione.

"Well, I hate to break it you, sorry just won't cut it this time," said Harry angrily.

He stood up to leave, but something was stopping him. That sunset.

"Hermione, look over there" Harry said, pointing to the sunset.

Hermione's eyes glided to the beautiful blood, red sunset sprinkling the clouds.

"What is it?" she asked nervously.

"That sunset," Harry explained, "is a lot like love, it is beautiful, but it will always end eventually,"

_You say  
Love is a temple  
Love's a higher law  
Love is a temple  
Love's a higher law  
You ask me to enter  
But then you make me crawl  
And I can't be holding on  
To what you got  
When all you've got is hurt_

Hermione stood next to Harry watching the sun sink farther and farther mournfully. She was speechless, what was there to say? Had she done the right thing?

"Harry do you love me, do you really?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," he said simply. But his gaze is what convinced her.

"Did you ever love me, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I did"

Harry was surprised to see her almost smile when she said this.

_One love  
One blood  
One life  
You got to do what you should  
One life  
With each other  
Sisters  
Brothers  
One life  
But we're not the same  
We've got to  
Carry each other  
Carry each other…._

Harry watched Hermione as she brushed tears away.

"I truly am sorry Harry," Hermione said again.

"I'm sorry too," Harry said quietly.

"For what?" she asked.

"For believing you, for falling in love," Harry said, his voice trembling.

He turned around, and walked away towards the plummeting sun.

_One…_


End file.
